Amazonian love
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash have just travel everywhere and had met the super heroine wonder woman but that Amazonian is in love with him so does he the two will have a lovely romance Ash x wonder woman lemon


**Amazonian love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash visiting**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and Justice league unlimited this is the first time of doing Ash and wonder woman together where Ash was visiting her home island but realise he's the only boy here where other Amazonians were making a woo on him but only one girl who wants him and enjoy this story Ash x Wonder woman, lemon**

High above the seas was a boat taking course to the far reaches there was Ash Ketchum sails amongst the seas to find the island that was so far away "Good thing she gives me those directions and I never forget the time we met I saved her from one enemy I faced" said Ash as he remembered this memory a long time at metropolis when he was walking at the streets

'7:27 PM Metropolis Time'

"sounds plenty loud at metropolis" said Ash as he was walking he then heard fighting at the alley then heard a female voice "Let go Luther" said the voice as he's went down to the alley

(Alley)

at the alley was a woman with long beautiful black hair wears a headband had a red star on it, a costume was a red top with a gold W on it wears braces that was defending her then wears blue bottoms with stars and boots as she was fighting a bald man in the suit "You're going to jail Luther!" said the woman who was fighting Luthor "that's what you think wonder woman" Luthor went behind and tied her up captured wonder woman

"Let go Luthor!" she shout as Luthor looks at her with a smirk "try all you want my dear we are far away from the watch tower that gives us plenty of time for fun" Luthor said to her as he takes her lasso, braces and her headband leaves her defenseless "What are you doing?" Wonder woman said as Luthor said nothing he pull her boots off showing her barefeet as wonder woman figures out what's he doing

"You dare to strip an Amazonian warrior" she said as Luthor reaches for her top as he pulls them down through her legs leaving her pure naked in front of them as Luthor got rid of her costume "you don't need them my dear now let's have some fun" wonder woman tries to break free now learning she's going to be raped by Luthor she never been that scared before till a blur of speed appeared and hits Luthor to the wall

What?" said wonder woman confused as she saw her savior with her belongings

"Need these" Ash untie her and gives her back her costume as she was done changing "Thank so much for saving me from Luthor may I ask your name" said Wonder woman looking at Ash who had saved her

"Ash Ketchum" said Ash who had introduced himself

"Pleasure to meet you Ash I'm Diana price known as wonder woman." Wonder woman said to Ash "You had such a beautiful name Diana" said Ash then she started to blush her first time to someone said she has a beautiful name

"thank you, Ash if you want you are welcome to my home island as gift for saving me" said Wonder woman

"thank you Diana" said Ash as his memory fade as he sees the island "that must be it?" said Ash as he was making land then he saw wonder woman waiting for him "Welcome Ash to my home" said wonder woman as she shows Ash around as he saw lot of women staring at him "Diana why are they staring at me" said Ash asking her that question

"right my home only had women living here Ash they see you as the only man here which you're staying that is" said Wonder woman as Ash now realise that he's the only boy here while the women stared at him but the young pretty one seem to giggle at him found him cute "Ash it's getting late how about you take a bath traveling to the seas made you sweat bad" said wonder woman as Ash thinks the same thing ever since sailing from the hot sun as Wonder woman shows Ash the place "I picked this place for you to stay Ash hope you enjoy" said Wonder woman as Ash heads inside

"Thanks Diana you know this place is wonderful like you" said Ash as wonder woman smiled "Enjoy your place Ash I might come visit you" she said as she left Ash then puts his stuff down then he strip himself naked as he saw how big is the tub "wow It's like the hot springs" Ash said as he hops in was hot at first but he enjoyed it

"Just right" Ash said enjoying the tub as he saw five young women he met while walking with wonder woman were walking to him "What's wrong ladies?" said Ash as they were here and start scrubbing Ash and washing him up "We were ordered to get you clean from our queen she was impressed of you saving her daughter that was true honor from a cute man" said the first woman who made Ash blush as they were washing him up

"Hi Ash" Ash saw wonder woman who was still in her costume looking at him with a smile "Diana...I can explain" said Ash but was surprised "Don't blame them Ash they just want to know you" said Wonder woman

"true " Ash then noticed she's stripping down naked as well "Mind I join you Ash" said wonder woman as Ash saw her inner beauty of her naked body as she dives in the tub and pops out while swooshing her wet hair she walks to him swaying her hips Ash was stunned and his eyes were staring at her when she walked to him then grabbed the cloth "I going to clean you up too" Wonder woman was washing him up then was doing a sexy pose to him

"Wow Diana you're beautiful" said Ash as wonder woman smiled "thank you Ash you don't look so bad yourself " she admits it it's been a hour Ash was done from his bath all steamed up

"wow that's one hot tub" said Ash as he was in his place then a shadow figure was been sighted really fast "Who's here?" Ash was ready to fight but was akward to him fighting a enemy naked as the figure tackled him

"Whoa!" Ash was down then he was kissed really long as the figure was wonder woman still naked

"Diana what are you doing" said Ash

"I couldn't stand it Ash I want you so bad Ash ever since you saved me I grown fond of you I...Love you Ash" said wonder woman as Ash was surprised no response but Ash held her then start kissing each other stroking thier hairs as Ash felt his member touched her vagina

"Are you sure?" He asked. She kissed him again and gave a loving smile. "Your the only man I would give myself to. And if I end up bearing your child..." She blushed at the thought but her smile grew. "Then she will the greatest Amazonian to have ever lived." Later that evening they were in Ash place.

(lemon)

Ash takes her to his room as they were kissing holding each other as they stroke each other's hair and Ash had looked at her beautiful body again he never knew the woman who loved him was born by that beauty in her "Diana you are so beautiful" said Ash as he starts massaging her gorgeous body her eyes are closed enjoying and moaning by his gentle touch "Oh, Ash yes I love it." Diana said as Ash was kissing her neck she loves it Diana now starts looking at his body with scars in him like he's been in battles as she sees his abs

"wow is he part Amazonian?" she thought as Diana starts kissing his chest Ash continues massaging her back as he turns her around and looks at her breasts Ash himself was staring at the beautiful goddess "You are a wonder." Ash starts with her nipples rubbing them as she moaned "Oh, Ash you're my wonder" Diana felt him rubbing and pinching them

"Ooh don't stop.." Diana was moaning then Ash starts sucking her breast gently to her Diana was gasping as her arms are around his neck stroking more to his hair "Oooh yes, Ash aaaah" said Diana enjoying his sucking she never had for her life Ash starts a other she moans more and keeps him doing it as soon he was done

"that was so wonderful Ash!" said Diana

"you are more of a goddess Diana." Ash admired her as Diana lowers herself down "Ash you will see how this Amazonian can do,: Diana as she sees his manhood so huge "now I show him" Diana puts it in her mouth and she starts bopping back and forth as Ash was moaning and enjoying it he never knew his girlfriend was good

"Oh, Diana you're good" Ash said as she's going faster and more faster :Oh, don't stop Diana" as Ash was stroking her hair one more time as he reaches his limit "I'm gonna..." Ash then releases his load inside her mouth as Diana swallows it "Diana you're so good and i'm so amazed of you" said Ash as Diana blushed by him "well my first time being with the one I loved." said Diana then Ash lowers down his head as he has a good look at her "she's really a wonder what a goddess." Ash starts licking her womanhood

"mmmm oooh Ash yes!" Diana was enjoying him licking her he then starts rubbing made her more moaning "OOOOH yes Ash!" Diana screamed of excitement Ash just keep on going on her as she then reaches her limit "Ash here it comes!" as the floods were released to his mouth "you're so sweet Diana now here this" Ash turns her around as he placed his member in her attractive butt as he starts thrusting

"OOOOOH AAAASH YESSSSS!" Diana screamed enjoying him thrusting her butt Ash went more faster like her as she's just moaning then Ash held her more as he reached his limit "Diana I'm gonna..." said Ash

"In me Ash!" as he released it in her now Ash moves her to the bed and was on top of her "ready my wonder woman." said Ash smiles to his Amazonian "I am my love once we start i'll have our child and be a perfect family." Diana said as they start kissing each other Ash starts thrusting her as she continues kissing him "Oh Ash yes more don't stop1" Ash just continues on her as he's going faster they stroke each others hair "MMMMM Ash yes I love my warrior, don't stop!" Diana said to him as they're reaching thier limit

"Diana i'm gonna cum!" said Ash still thrusting

"Inside me Ash my one true love!" as he releases a load inside her Diana was now resting his chest as Ash held her beautiful body "So." She turned to her love. "How do you feel about an Amazonian Wedding?" His eyes went wide and he pulled her into a strong hug. "As long as I'm with you it can be anything." She smiled and held him close to her knowing she found her man. as Ash was getting up but wonder woman grabbed Ash again "Whoa what strength you had" said Ash as wonder woman looks at her man "care for round 2 Ash" said wonder woman as Ash smile then turns her around to the bed

"Ok princess you tackle me now it's my turn" said Ash as they go at it again

 **that's it of the chapter 1 of Amazonian love hope you enjoy it now that this is the second time of AshXWonder woman Lemon has ever been done now the other chapter will be Mikasa Ackerman and also if you want ideas of AshXMikasa in light of darkest hour and also a Ash X Wonder woman romance story and if you want me to do a PearlAmourshipping (AshxDawnXSerena) story send your reviews or pm me and chapter 5 of this crossover will be coming soon so enjoy**

 **Review**


End file.
